I Know Dear
by chan-ame
Summary: "Aku bersumpah, siapapun yang menemukan gantungan kunci berbentuk piala dunia milikku, jika dia perempuan akan kujadikan pacar! Jika dia pria, akan kujadikan saudaraku!"/ 'Ganteng-ganteng kok abstrak. Eh tapi biarin deh, daripada serigala..'/RENCANA 4 GAGAL!/Perjuangan Sakura menarik perhatian kekasihnya yang maniak sepak bola, Sasori./(AU, Romance/Humor, SasoSaku)


"Waaaah Hinata-chan, kau manis sekali jika rambutmu diikat seperti itu-ttebayo" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar karena memandangi kekasihnya yang berpenampilan beda.

Hinata memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas karena ucapan Naruto itu sambil tersenyum. "A..a..a..arigatou,, Naruto-kun"

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Naruto berada, tengah berkumpul 5 gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda tengah mengomentari tingkah Hinata dan Naruto.

"Yokatta ne Hinata... Dia berhasil mencuri perhatian pacarnya itu.." ucap Ino sambil menautkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Si Naruto itu peka juga yaaa,, kukira hanya Suigetsu saja laki-laki yang peka terhadap kekasihnya.. Dia memujiku habis-habisan saat aku memakai softlense dan melepas kacamataku" Karin senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Huh! Kau kira kau saja yang punya pacar perhatian. Aku juga punya dong. Neji si pendiam, mengomentari parfum baruku yang super wangi ini. Dia juga jadi senang dekat denganku dan menghirup aroma tubuhku. Kyaaaaaaaa!" Tenten heboh sendiri.

"Shikamaru jugaa.. Dia bilang, kuku-kukuku ini cantik loh... Semenjak itu, aku jadi suka pakai kuku palsu dehh" Temari terlihat bangga sambil menunjukkan kuku-kuku cetar membahananya.

"Benarkah? Si pemalas yang selalu berkata 'mendokusai' itu mengerti cara memuji wanita? Hahahaha.. Aku tak bisa bayangkan" Ino tertawa geli sekali.

"Urusai Ino! Ngomong-ngomong, apa tuan pucat itu juga suka memuji perubahanmu?" tanya Temari dengan tatapan meledek.

"Hah! Tentu saja,, Sai berkata, 'kau lebih indah dari musim semi' ketika aku mulai bermake up" Ino tersenyum menang di hadapan Temari.

"Cih.." Temari berdecih.

"Sudahlah.. Tak perlu diperdebatkan. Wajar kan jika pria perhatian pada kekasihnya" Karin mencoba menengahi.

"Um!" Tenten mengangguk semangat. "Sedingin-dinginnya pria, jika kekasihnya melakukan sedikit perubahan, pasti mereka akan tau dan memuji kita. Neji contohnya" ujar Tenten menggurui.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aura disekitar mereka terasa sangat menyeramkan.

"Kok aku merinding ya?" Temari memegang belakang lehernya.

"Iya, aku juga" kata Ino dan di'iya'kan oleh dua gadis lainnya.

Dengan slowmotion keempat gadis itu menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang dari awal memang berada diantara mereka.

Mereka berempat pun tersentak kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis itulah yang mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan itu.

"Sa..Sakura.." ucap mereka perlahan dengan nada takut.

"Maaf, aku pergi duluan" kata seorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang dipanggil Sakura oleh teman-temannya itu.

Dengan gontai Sakura melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya itu. Teman-temannya memandangi Sakura dengan wajah risau.

"Kau sih Tenten. Kata-katamu benar-benar menusuk jantungnya" Karin menyalahkan Tenten.

"Kok aku? Kan kau yang memulai Karin!" Tenten tak terima disalahkan.

"CUKUP! Yang salah itu bukan kalian" kata Temari menengahi.

"Benar. Yang salah itu... Dia" Ino melirik ke arah laki-laki manis di lapangan yang tengah menggiring bola dengan kaki-kaki jenjangnya dan mencetak goal dengan sukses.

"GOAAAAAAAAAALLLL" seru beberapa murid yang menonton latihan pertandingan itu.

Sang pencetak goal yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan wajah baby face itu tengah melempar senyuman kepada semua orang.

"Kerja bagus,, Sasori..." teriak sang pelatih sepak bola yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"ARIGATOU..." sahut Sasori, si pencetak goal yang dilirik oleh Ino.

"Ya, semua salah dia" Temari setuju dengan Ino.

**I Know Dear**

By : Chan-ame

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sakura H, Sasori, Rate T, Romance**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO, GAJE, **

**MEMBOSANKAN **

Minna-san...

Ketemu lagi sama Ame yaaa.. Kali ini Ame bikin oneshoot SasoSaku loh, hohoho :D

Semoga kalian suka minna.. Enjoyed!

Sakura POV

Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

Semua orang bilang, aku adalah gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena bisa berpacaran dengan pria paling populer di Konohagakuen.

Ya, pacarku itu, kapten tim sepak bola Konohagakuen yang berwajah manis dan baby face.

Akasuna Sasori.

Tapi aku berani taruhan. Jika mereka tau dan mengenal Sasori lebih dekat, mereka pasti akan menarik kata-kata mereka tentang 'beruntung' karena berpacaran dengan Sasori.

Demi Dewa Jashin!

Si tengil Sasori itu cuma mencintai SEPAK BOLAAAAAAAA!

Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.. Maaf, aku jadi terbawa emosi.

Hey, kenapa aku jadi menyebut-nyebut dewanya Hidan?

Astagfirullahaladzim...

Ampuni hambamu ini ya Allah.

Aku sangat kesal pada si merah bertampang balita itu!

Setiap mengobrol denganku dia membicarakan sepak bola.

Dia sms aku hanya berkata 'Sayang, di channel 3 ada pertandingan sepak bola. Ayo taruran denganku'.

Setiap telepon pun dia mengoceh tentang sepak bola.

Saat berkencan dirumah, dia mengajakku bermain PS sepak bola.

Saat berkencan di luar, dia PASTI mengajakku menonton pertandingan sepak bola.

Sekalinya ke mall, dia malah betah di toko olahraga. Ku ajak menonton film, malah menonton Captain Tsubasa. Kuajak Karaoke, dia bernyanyi semua soundtrack piala dunia. Dan ketika kuajak makan, dia hanya mau makan junk food berhadiah boneka pemain sepak bola.

Dimana letak keberuntunganku mendapatkannya hah?

Kalian tidak akan percaya bagaimana kami bisa jadian.

_Flashback_

Normal POV

"Haduh... Dimana ya? Kenapa tidak ketemu juga?" Sasori tengah merangkak di rerumputan taman belakang sekolah sambil mencari sesuatu.

"Kau yakin menjatuhkannya disitu hmm?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang dengan ponytail panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Aku yakin Dei... Haduh, bagaimana kalau tidak ketemu? Itu gantungan kunci kesayanganku! Huaaaaaaaaa... Aku bersumpah, siapapun yang menemukan gantungan kunci berbentuk piala dunia milikku, jika dia perempuan akan kujadikan pacar! Jika dia pria, akan kujadikan saudaraku!" teriak Sasori dengan lantang. Wajahnya sangat frustasi saat itu.

"Hmfph... Huahahahahahaha... Kau konyol sekali Sasori. Hmm" pemuda pirang bernama Deidara itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hiks.. Habis, habis.." Sasori mulai menangis.

"Hey,, kudengar kau menyebut-nyebut tentang gantungan kunci. Apa ini yang kau maksud?" Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan memperlihatkan gantungan kunci berbentuk piala dunia yang memang sedari tadi dicarh oleh Sasori.

Mendadak wajah Sasori langsung ceria. Matanya berbinar-binar memandang Sakura.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung bangkit dan memeluk erat Sakura.

"TERIMAKASIH. AKU SANGAT SENANG! SESUAI JANJIKU MULAI DETIK INI KAU ADALAH PACARKU!" kata Sasori lebay.

"Hah?!" Sakura sweatdrop. Deidara apalagi.

"Kau dengar sumpahku kan?" Sasori melepas pelukannya dan menatap lekat-lekat ke wajah Sakura.

"Umm... Ya.. Tapi, ya sudahlah.. Aku tak anggap itu serius kok" jawab Sakura santai.

"TIDAK BISA! Laki-laki harus memegang ucapannya. Pokoknya, mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku!" Sasori menunjuk wajah Sakura dengan tegas.

Sakura tetap diam dengan wajah heran. 'ganteng-ganteng kok abstrak. Eh tapi biarin deh, daripada serigala..' benak Sakura.

"Umm... Kau tampan sih.. Aku juga single. Jadi,, ya bolehlah. Ayo kita pacaran" sahut Sakura.

Deidara membatu melihat pemandangan aneh di hadapannya.

"BENARKAH? Yokattaaaaaaa" Sasori memeluk Sakura dengan wajah bahagia. Begitu pun Sakura yang terlihat sangat bahagia juga.

Tak lama mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Saling melempar senyum sambil berpandangan.

"Jadi... Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasori.

"Sakura.. Kau?"

"Sasori"

"Baiklah, apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'sayang'?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu, sayang..." kata Sasori mesra.

"ASTAGA! KALIAN BERDUA INI BENAR-BENAR FREAK! Hmmm...!" teriak Deidara frustasi lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Sasori dan Sakura memandang Deidara dengan herannya lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

_End flashback_

Sakura POV

Terkejut?

Aku juga.

Sudah hampir 3 tahun aku berpacaran dengannya. Dan kini aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi dia?

Kurasa dia tetap denganku hanya karena sumpah bodohnya.

Hey? Kau bilang apa readers? Kau bilang aku juga bodoh karena saat itu aku menerimanya?

Ya memang sih kuakui.

Habis saat itu hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang masih single diantara teman-temanku yang lainnya. Ya sudah, kuterima saja si Sasori itu. Mana kutahu sekarang aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Benar kan?

End Sakura POV

"Jadi,, apa kau sudah mencoba untuk menarik perhatiannya?" tanya Ino sambil menggigit burger ukuran besar yang kelihatannya sangat lezat (Ame ngelap iler).

"Aku sudah bosan! Tak ada gunanya aku melakukan apapun. Si maniak sepak bola itu benar-benar..." Sakura tampak geram. Ia meremas sumpit yang tengah ia gunakan untuk memakan ramen hingga patah.

GLUK..

Hinata, Karin, Ino, Temari, dan Tenten menelan ludah mereka.

"Hey Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau ganti parfum saja sepertiku. Mungkin,, mungkin loh,, Sasori akan sadar dan memujimu. Seperti Neji...! Kyaaaaaaaa..." Tenten selalu heboh sendiri ketika membicarakan Neji.

"Ide bagus. Penciuman Sasori tak buruk kan?" Temari melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Ya, aku setuju sih.." tambah Karin.

"Kalian yakin?" Sakura malah nampak ragu-ragu.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kau mencoba kan Sakura-chan" Hinata tersenyum manis kepada Sakura.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm..." Sakura terlihat berpikir keras. Ia yakin apapun yang ia lakukan tak akan ada gunanya di hadapan kekasihnya yang maniak bola itu.

"Ok,, akan kucoba" jawab Sakura yang langsung disambut oleh senyuman semua teman-temannya.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Sakura bersenandung kecil sambil berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Semua mata memandang dirinya dan beberapa orang pria bahkan ada yang mengikutinya.

"Kau wangi sekali Sakura... Apa merk parfummu?" tanya Kiba, salah satu teman sekolah Sakura yang memiliki penciuman tajam yang patut diacungi jempol.

"Benarkah? Arigatou.. Tapi aku tak akan memberitahumu apa merknya... Jaa ne" Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan riang. Meninggalkan Kiba yang tengah berwajah bodoh.

'Kali ini, si maniak sepak bola itu pasti akan memerhatikanku' benak Sakura sambil senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

_Di Sekolah..._

Terlihat Sasori yang sedang memainkan bola dengan kedua lututnya secara bergantian.

"Hup.. Hup.. Hup.."

"Sayaaaaangggggg..." panggil Sakura sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arah Sasori.

Sasori yang melihat Sakura menghampirinya, langsung menghentikan aksinya dan memegang bola itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun memasang senyuman termanis untuk menyambut kekasihnya.

"Yoo.. Sayang,, ada apa?" tanya Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Ehh...?" Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika sudah berada tepat di hadapan Sasori. "Umm.. Aku,, hanya ingin bertemu denganmu kok. Memangnya tidak boleh?" jawab Sakura sedikit ngambek.

"Oohh... Boleh kok" Sasori tersenyum. "Dan,, karena kau disini,,, ayo kita bermain bola bersama!" ajak Sasori dengan antusiasnya.

SSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG...

Angin berhembus menerpa keheningan sesaat yang terjdi di antara mereka berdua.

"Umm.. Ano.. Sayang,, apa kau tak mencium sesuatu?" tanya Sakura perlahan.

"Mencium? Mencium apa?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah polos yang menggemaskan (Kyaaaa! Pengen Ame cubit deh!).

Sakura sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah,, lupakan saja.." kata Sakura lemas. Lalu ia pun melangkah meninggalkan Sasori, berharap Sasori memanggil namanya dan mencegah kepergiannya.

"Sayaaaangg!" panggil Sasori kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar itu, langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Dengan slowmotion ia pun menoleh ke arah kekasih imutnya itu. Tak lupa ia pun memasang senyuman termanisnya sambil berkata... "Apa sayanggg?" dengan nada manja.

Sang kekasih pun ikut tersenyum. Lalu ia mengangkat bola yang sedang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya dan menyodorkan bola tersebut ke arah Sakura. "Jadi gak main bolanya?" tanyanya polos dan tanpa dosa.

PRAAANNNGGG!

Hancur sudah hati Sakura.

**RENCANA 1 GAGAL!**

"HAAAH? GAGAL?" seru kelima gadis cantik yang sedang bersantai di kafetaria sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, dan Karin.

"Hum..um" Sakura hanya mengangguk santai sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya.

"Mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin? Neji saja sampai-"

"Cukup Tenten! Neji itu bukan maniak bola seperti Sasori" Sakura memotong ucapan Tenten. Alhasil, Tenten jadi cemberut deh.

"Tapi aku masih tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Sasori sama sekali tak menyadarinya ya?" Temari memasang wajah detektifnya.

"Aku sih sudah tak heran" jawab Sakura santai.

"Kau hebat juga Sakura, bisa bertahan dengannya hampir 3 tahun. Huh! Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin hanya dalam hitungan minggu kami sudah berakhir!" Karin sangat menggebu-gebu sampai-sampai ia berdiri dan mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Habis gimana yaaa, secara teknis aku dan dia memang tak pernah bertengkar sama sekali. Memang sih aku suka marah-marah padanya. Tapi,,, dia selalu menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Dia tak pernah marah padaku sama sekali bahkan untuk sekedar menegur kelakuanku yang menyebalkan saja ia tak pernah" jelas Sakura dengan wajah yang keheranan sendiri.

"Oh ya? Hebat sekali bonsai merah itu" komentar Ino.

"Umm... Ano,,Sakura-chan. Apa tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dipikiranmu untuk putus dengannya?" tanya Hinata dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

Sakura menggeleng. "Iie.. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya. Entahlah dia mencintaiku atau tidak. Peduli amat" lagi-lagi Sakura sok santai.

"Cih! Tidak usah sok tegar! Aku tau batinmu menangis. Hahaha" sindir Temari.

Sakura melirik Temari dan mencibir "Sok tau kau pirang!" balas Sakura.

"Hey aku juga pirang!" celetuk Ino. Sakura hanya memandang jengkel pada Ino.

"Hentikan! Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau coba caraku" kata Karin.

"Caramu? Maksudmu softlense?"

Karin mengangguk. "Softlense kan digunakan di mata. Jadi, tak mungkin Sasori tak melihatnya kan Sakura…" kata Karin sambil menyeringai.

"Masuk akal juga sih" kata Temari yang tetap memasang tampang detektif.

Sakura terdiam. Lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali. Teman-temannya memandanginya penuh harap.

"Ok deh" akhirnya Sakura buka suara sehingga teman-temannya tersenyum lega.

_Keesokan harinya..._

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kediaman keluarga Haruno diketuk oleh seorang lelaki berseragam Konohagakuen dan berambut merah.

CKLEK

Seorang wanita berusia 30 tahunan bernama Mebuki yang merupakan ibu dari Sakura membukakan pintu tersebut.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san" sapa Sasori 'PEDE' karena sudah memanggil ibu Sakura dengan panggilan 'okaa-san'.

"Ohayou... Sasori-kun,, tumben kau datang pagi-pagi. Ada apa?" tanya Mebuki heran. Wajar ia heran, karena Sasori biasanya datang ke rumah Sakura pada waktu siang atau malam saja.

"Aku mau jemput Sakura Okaa-san. Dia tadi sms aku, katanya dia memintaku supaya aku menjemputnya" jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? letak sekolah kan hanya di ujung gang ini. Kenapa anak itu minta dijemput segala?" Mebuki merasa kebingungan.

Sasori hanya mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah Okaa-san, aku juga tidak tau"

Tak lama,, keluarlah seorang gadis yang telah membuat Sasori dan Mebuki kebingungan itu.

"Ohayoooouu..." Sapa Sakura sambil mencium pipi ibunya. Kemudian ia menatap sang ibu sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang telah memakai softlense berwarna biru itu dengan genit.

"Sa..Sakura,,, kau pakai-" Ucapan Mebuki terhenti karena Sakura langsung bilang 'ssstt' sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Jaa ne Okaa-san" Sakura melambai lalu menghampiri Sasori.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ajak Sakura sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan terhadap ibunya tadi. Yaitu, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan sangat genit.

Sasori yang melihat Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seperti itu, langsung meniup mata Sakura dengan kencang. "FUUHH!"

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" Sakura sedikit kesal karena tiupan Sasori membuat mata Sakura yang sedang memakai softlense menjadi kering dan gatal. Kini Sakura tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Kau kelilipan kan makanya mengedipkan matamu seperti itu? Jadi aku meniupnya agar kau tak kelilipan lagi sayang..." kata Sasori menjelaskan sambil mengusap-usap kepala pink Sakura.

Mebuki sweatdrop. Sedangkan Sakura sudah sangat berapi-api.

"Wow.. Kau terlihat berapi-api sayang seperti pemain sepak bola yang siap bertanding" kata Sasori dengan tampang innocent. "OH! IDE BAGUS! Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita main PS bola dirumahmu?" ajak Sasori dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Mebuki sweatdrop lagi. Tangan Sakura sudah mengepal lalu ia menonjok tembok sampai hancur dan berlubang.

BRUAAGHH!

Lalu Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Mebuki yang masih mamatung di depan pintu.

"Itu artinya dia mau main PS denganku ya Okaa-san?" tanya Sasori polos pada Mebuki.

Mebuki sudah tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa berkata apapun.

**RENCANA 2 GAGAL!**

"Huahahahahahaha" tawa Ino, Temari, Tenten, dan Karin pecah ketika mendengar cerita Sakura tentang Sasori.

Sakura hanya cemberut. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum saja. Ia tak tertawa seperti teman-teman lainnya.

"Urusai!" bentak Sakura. Tapi mereka tetap tertawa.

"Hahahaha, pacarmu itu benar-benar lucu Sakura. Kukira hanya wajahnya saja yg imut. Tapi ternyata kelakuannya juga imut. Hahahaha" ledek Karin.

"Cih!" Sakura membuang mukanya.

"Sudah, jangan bete begitu dong Sakura. Kan masih ada cara lain lagi untuk menarik perhatiannya.. Memakai kuku palsu sepertiku misalnya" kata Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau! Aku lelah! Kau tau, Sasori itu tak akan pernah melihatku! Tapi kalau urusan bola, dia pasti langsung tau walaupun detail. Apa kalian percaya, dia mengomentari Lionel Messi yang kaus kaki kanannya lebih pendek 1 cm dari kaus kaki kirinya saat pertandingan Argentina vs Jerman kemarin!" Sakura nampaknya sudah sangat emosi.

"Kau bercanda? Dia menyadari hal sekecil itu dari seorang pria dan tidak menyadari perubahan besar yang terjadi pada kekasihnya?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Makanya, aku sudah menyerah!" tegas Sakura.

"KAU TAK BOLEH MENYERAH PINKY!" bentak Karin.

"Yeah! Karin benar. Kau jangan menyerah Sakura" tambah Ino.

"Ada baiknya jika kau mencoba saran Temari Sakura-chan" Hinata menepuk pundak Sakura.

Sakura menatap sebal pada teman-temannya. "Ya ya ya! Aku coba" kata Sakura kesal.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura yang sudah memakai kuku palsu menghampiri Sasori sambil terus merentangkan jari-jarinya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Sasori khawatir. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Ehh?" Sakura tersipu malu ketika Sasori menggenggam tangannya dan melihat jari-jarinya dengan seksama.

"Kau keseleo ya sampai tanganmu kaku begitu? Ya sudah. Kau istirahat saja. Aku tak jadi mengajakmu bermain bola deh" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum.

'What the f*ck?!' benak Sakura.

**RENCANA 3 GAGAL!**

Hari berikutnya, Sakura dipaksa teman-temannya lagi untuk menarik perhatian Sasori. Kali ini cara Ino lah yang dipakai. Yaitu memakai make up.

Sore itu Sakura sedang kencan (nonton bola) berdua dengan Sasori dirumahnya Sasori.

Sakura sudah memulas seluruh wajahnya dengan make up. Dan kini, Sakura sedang memandangi wajah Sasori yang sedang menonton bola dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sampai-sampai, Sasori merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura. Sakura melakukan itu agar Sasori melihat jelas make up di wajahnya.

"Hey sayang" kata Sasori yang kini menghadap Sakura.

Sakura mendadak blushing ketika beradu pandang dengan Sasori dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Sasori memegang lembut pipi kiri Sakura. Sakura benar-benar gugup saat itu. Ia pun memejamkan mata karena mengira Sasori akan menciumnya. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka itu akan menjadi ciuman pertama mereka setelah hampir 3 tahun mereka berpacaran.

'Ternyata, aku berhasil. Yes! Yes! Yes!' batin Sakura menjerit-jerit kegirangan.

TEP..

"Eh?" Sakura merasa kepalanya diputar ke arah lain. Ketika ia membuka mata, pandangannya menatap lurus ke arah TV.

"Pertandingannya disitu" Sasori menunjuk TV. "Bukan disini" Sasori menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Hening sesaat menerpa mereka berdua. Lalu, tak lama kemudian...

"SAYANGGG! KENAPA PINGSAN?!" teriak Sasori dengan paniknya.

**RENCANA 4 GAGAL!**

"HAAAAAHHH! SEBODO AMAT AH! AKU SUDAH TAK PEDULI APAKAH SASORI MEMERHATIKANKU ATAU TIDAK!" teriak Sakura frustasi kepada 5 orang temannya tersebut.

Kali ini teman-temannya tak ada yang menertawakan atau memaksa-maksa untuk tetap merebut perhatian Sasori.

"Sabar ya Sakura... Aku tidak tau kalau akan sesulit ini. Soalnya, dulu, aku dan Neji-" belum sempat Tenten melanjutkan ucapannya, Ino dan Temari langsung membekap mulutnya sebelum Sakura benar-benar menghabisinya karena Tenten selalu membawa-bawa nama kekasih kebanggaannya itu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Pinky?" tanya Karin sambil memakan keripik kentang.

"Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya saja dengan wajah lesu tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau putuskan saja pacarmu itu. Dia tak pantas untukmu!" kata Ino setengah emosi.

Temari mengangguk. "Aku setuju! Sebaiknya, kau jadian saja dengan Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas A. Kudengar dia menyukaimu loh Sakura.." Temari menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"WAAAHHH BENARKAH? Sasuke yang tampan itu kan? Dia itu pria idamanku kau tau..." Karin heboh sendiri.

PLETAK!

Ino langsung menjitak kepala merah Karin. "Mau kau kemanakan pacarmu yang selalu kau puja-puja itu hah?"

"Uhh, itai desu ne.. Aku kan hanya bercanda BAKA INO!" kata Karin kesal.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, kasihan Sakura-chan sedang bersedih" ucap Hinata lembut. "Umm.. Ano. Sakura-chan, apa kau mau mencoba cara terakhir? M..maksudku, yaa.. Caraku.." kata Hinata sambil menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Caramu? Mengubah gaya rambut maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut pinknya yang sangat panjang itu.

"Umm" Hinata mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. "Kau selalu membiarkan rambut panjamngmu terurai. Sekali-sekali, kau bisa mengikatnya dengan gaya yang manis" Hinata tetap tersenyum. Oooooh... Demi apapun, Hinata sangat ramah sekali.

"Sebenarnya aku tau ini akan percuma. Tapi, disisi lain, aku memang sangat ingin Sasori melihatku dan mengomentari aku" Sakura sedih jika mengingat Sasori yang over bodoh itu.

"Ya sudah! Kau ikuti saja apa yang Hinata katakan Sakuraa" Temari menyemangati.

Semua teman-temannya lagi-lagi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Baiklah,, tapi ini akan jadi yang terakhir.." jawab Sakura dengan nada lemas.

Teman-teman Sakura semuanya tersenyum lega.

"Dan jika aku gagal lagi,,, aku bertekad untuk... Memutuskan hubunganku dengan Sasori" Sakura mengucapkannya dengan sangat berat, namun ia berusaha tegar.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH?" semua teman-temannya jadi terkejut mendengar keputusan Sakura.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Sakura melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Sejak ia memasuki gerbang sekolah, semua mata yang memandangnya langsung menatapnya dengan sangat intens dan tak jarang juga yang berbisik-bisik untuk membicarakan dirinya.

Namun, Sakura tak peduli. Ia tau, mereka semua mengomentari gaya rambutnya yang baru itu.

Mata Sakura telah menangkap 5 orang gadis berambut Merah, biru keunguan, Cokelat gelap, pirang, dan pirang(?). Ia langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri kelima gadis yang sedang asyik duduk-duduk di kafetaria sekolah mereka.

"Hey.." sapa Sakura seraya menepuk bahu salah satu diantara mereka.

Yang ditepuk pun langsung menoleh dan diikuti oleh keempat gadis lain yang juga berada disana. Dan ketika mereka semua sudah menoleh ke arah Sakura, mereka langsung jawdrop selebar-lebarnya.

"Sa..Sa..Sakura...?" kata Karin, gadis yang Sakura tepuk pundaknya barusan.

"K..k..kau..." Tenten hanya menunjuk Sakura dengan tatapan horor. Sedangkan Sakura hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Mustahil... Kau serius Sakura?" Temari sedari tadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah tak percaya denga apa yang terlihat dihadapannya.

"OH.. MY.. GOD.." hanya itu yang keliar dai mulut gadis pirang berkuncir kuda dengan ponytail itu.

"A..a..aku kan bilang untuk menguncir mambutmu dengan gaya-gaya manis saja Sakura-chan. Tapi.. Tapi.. Tapi.. Kenapa kau malah memotong rambutmu yang sangat panjang itu hingga sependek ini Sakura-chan?" Hinata yang biasanya kalem dan menunduk ketika berbicara, kini berbicara dengan tegas sambil menatap mata Sakura. Ia pun terlihat sangat terkejut sekali.

Bagaiman tidak, Sakura yang tadinya memiliki rambut panjang hingga sepinggul, kini telah memotong rambutnya hingga seatas bahunya.

Sakura yang belum menjawab, malah langsung duduk dan meminum jus jeruk Tenten dengan seenak jidat lebarnya itu.

"Jika hanya kukuncir, Sasori pasti tak akan menggubrisnya. Tapi jika kupotong sependek ini, mungkin saja dia akan menyadarinya" jawab Sakura santai.

Teman-temannya masih bersweatdroop ria dengan wajah bodoh mereka masing-masing.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya?" celetuk Karin. Sakura hanya tertawa garing. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kudoaakan kau semoga kau berhasil Sakura" Temari mengusap-usap punggung Sakura.

"Hn,, Arigatou" Sakura memaksakan senyumannya. Lalu ia pun berdiri dan berniat mendatangi Sasori dengan model rambut terbarunya itu.

Tapi, ternyata...

"Sayaaaangggg..." panggil Sasori pada Sakura sambil berjalan ke meja tempat Sakura dan teman-temannya duduk.

Keenam gadis itu termasuk Sakura terdiam ketika Sasori berada tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Hey Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Karin.." Sasori menyapa mereka satu persatu. Yang disapa hanya terseyum saja.

"Waaaahhhhh... Gantungan handphonemu real madrid ya Ino? Boleh untukku?" kata Sasori polos.

Semuanya sweatdrop melihat Sasori yang benar-benar maniak bola. Sakura sih sudah tau.

"Ngg... Tidak boleh, ini dari Sai" kata Ino perlahan.

"Yaaaahhh.. Sayang sekali" Sasori cemberut dengan imutnya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia baru teringat akan tujuannya datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Oh iya,, sayang bagaimana kalau ki-" ucapan Sasori berhenti ketika Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Ia terdiam lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali dengan wajah yang amat sangat serius ketika melihat Sakura. Jantung Sakura berdegup sangat kencang begitu pula teman-temannya Sakura.

Mereka benar-benar ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Sasori terhadap perubahan besar yang Sakura lakukan itu.

"Sa..Sayang.." ucap Sakura pelan ketika Sasori semakin mendekatkan dirinya terhadap Sakura. Tapi Sasori tak berkata apapun.

Ketika ia benar-benar berada tepat di hadapan Sakura, ia memegang kedua bahu Sakura dengan erat.

'Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... Sepertinya kali ini berhasil' benak teman-teman Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura jadi blushing ketika teman-temannya tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

SREETT...

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tubuh mungilnya digeser ke arah kanan oleh Sasori. Sasori masih tetap memegangi pundak Sakura.

Teman-teman Sakura bingung dengan tingkah Sasori. Apalagi Sakura.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" teriak Sasori dengan hebohnya sampai membuat seisi kafetaria terkejut dan memandang ke arahnya.

"Ada apa sih sayang?" tanya Sakura yang bingung plus kaget plus malu karena tingkah Sasori barusan.

"Lihat sayang,, LIHAT!" Sasori membalikan tubuh Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mading sekolah.

"Apa yang harus aku lihat?" tanya Sakura yang masih saja bingung.

"ITU SAYANG,,, ITU! Lomba makan ramen dengan hadiah utama 2 tiket pertandingan sepak bola Argentina melawan Brazil yang diselenggarakan di Argentina tahun depan! Kita bisa menonton bola berdua disana sayang. Aku harus ikutan! Bagaimana cara daftarnya yaaa?" kata Sasori heboh sambil terus memandangi pengumuman itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Teman-teman Sakura kini benar-benar sweatdrop melihat tingkah Sasori yang ternyata benar-benar maniak bola dan tak memperhatikan kekasihnya.

"CUKUP SASORI!" bentak Sakura yang sudah sangat marah. Bahkan ia memanggil nama 'Sasori' bukan 'sayang' seperti biasanya.

Sasori terlihat tak mengerti kenapa Sakura marah padanya. "Cukup apa sayang?" Sasori memandangi wajah Sakura dengan watados yang membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Aku tak mau lagi terlibat dengan kesukaanmu yang mengerikan itu! AKU TAK MAU DENGAR APAPUN LAGI TENTANG SEPAK BOLA!"

Sasori terdiam. Ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang Sakura katakan.

"Aku tau, kita berdua bisa jadian karena sumpah bodohmu ketika kau kehilangan gantungan kuncimu yang juga bodoh itu, dan aku juga tau kau sama sekali tak mencintaiku kan? AKU TAU ITU SASORI!" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka. Sedangkan Sasori tetap diam dan memerhatikan Sakura.

"Kalau terus begini, aku tak bisa mempertahankan hubungan kita Sasori. Lagipula menurutku ini bukanlah sebuah hubungan! Hanya aku yang mencintaimu Sasori! HANYA AKU! Kau, tidak pernah kan?! Hiks.. Huaaaa...aaaaaaa" tangisan Sakura sudah benar-benar pecah.

"Apa yang kau katakan sih sayang?" akhirnya Sasori membuka suara. Ia mendekati Sakura dan mengusap kepalanya. Sakura langsung menepis tangan Sasori dan menjauh dari Sasori.

"Kau lebih mencintai sepakbola daripada aku! Kau bahkan menyadari saat kaus kaki kanan Lionel Messi lebih pendek 1 cm dari kaus kaki kirinya saat pertandingan Argentina vs Jerman kemarin. Tapi kau sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan-perubahan yang aku lakukan beberapa hari terakhir ini!" teriak Sakura yang masih tetap menangis. "JADI INTINYA,, AKU MAU KITA..." Sakura berat untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Tetapi ia harus mengakhiri semuanya. "PUTUS!" Sakura langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasori.

"Perubahan?" gumam Sasori pelan sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. "MAKSUDMU, PARFUM SUPER WANGI YANG KAU GUNAKAN 5 HARI YANG LALU?" teriak Sasori agar Sakura yang sudah agak jauh darinya mendengar suaranya.

"Eh?" Sakura langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Sasori berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura "Atau Softlense biru yang kau gunakan saat aku menjemputmu ke rumah?" lanjut Sasori. Kini Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah Sasori dengan wajah terkejut.

"Atau kuku palsu yang kau gunakan siang itu? Atau Make up yang kau gunakan ketika kita menonton bola bersama?" Sasori kini telah sampai di hadapan Sakura. Ia mengusap lembut rambut soft pink Sakura dan memegang ujung rambut Sakura. "Atau rambut panjangmu yang telah kau potong menjadi sependek ini?" kata Sasori dengan nada bicara lembut.

Sakura tak menyangka kalau Sasori sadar akan semua perubahan yang ia lakukan selama ini. Begitupun teman-teman Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"K..kau.. Bagaimana bisa kau menyadarinya?" tanya Sakura yang tangisannya sudah terhenti. Kini ia tengah menyeka air matanya dengan tangan kananya.

"I know dear... Kau kan pacarku" jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum manis hingga pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

"T...tapi,, kenapa kau tak mengomentari perubahanku?" Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Untuk apa aku berkomentar? Bagaimanapun dirimu, apapun yang kau lakukan dan apapun yang kau pakai, kau selalu cantik sayang. Jadi, apa lagi yang harus aku komentari?" Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Ja..jadi apa itu berarti bahwa kau.. Umm.. K..kau..." Sakura malu-malu mengatakannya. Ia ingin bertanya apakah Sasori mencintainya atau tidak.

"Umm!" Sasori mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang ingin Sakura tanyakan. "Aku mencintaimu sayang" Sasori merendahkan wajahnya agar ia dapat menatap lurus ke mata Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya.

CUP

Sasori memberi kecupan singkat di bibir mungil Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu ia memberikan senyuman manisnya lagi pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura yang terkejut, hanya bisa memegangi bibirnya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat merah.

"Jadi,, kita tak jadi putus kan?" Sasori menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya.." Sasori melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura lalu ia melangkah pergi menjauhi Sakura.

"Umm... Sayang..." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghentikan Sasori.

Sasori menoleh. "Apa?"

"Tadi kau kesini pasti ada tujuannya kan? Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasori tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ahh... Lupakan saja. Tadinya sih aku ingin mengajakmu bermain bola,, tapi... Karena kau tak mau lagi terlibat dengan apapun yang berbau sepak bola, jadi, aku tak akan mengajakmu lagi kok. Kau tenang saja" Sasori mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Sakura sambil ngengir kuda.

Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng "Tadi aku kan sedang emosi.. Jadi,, kau tau lah jika orang sedang emosi jadi suka berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Sebenarnya sih aku mau kok bermain bola bersamamu" kata Sakura perlahan.

"HONTO?" Sasori memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sakura mengangguk.

"YOSHHHH! Kalau begitu, ayooooo..." Sasori menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mereka berdua pun berlari kecil meninggalkan kafetaria sekolah.

Sementara itu, kelima gadis yang merupakan teman-teman Sakura itu pun, masih terbengong-bengong ria di meja kafetaria setelah melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara Sakura dan Sasori.

"Wow,, dengan beberapa kalimat dan satu gerakan, si bonsai merah itu bisa membalikan keadaan ya" kata Ino yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka.

"Yaa,, tadinya kupikir Sasori tak pantas untuk Sakura. Tapi kini pandanganku sepertinya berubah" Temari tersenyum sambil memandangi Sakura dan Sasori yang bergandengan tangan sambil tertawa riang meninggalkan kafetaria sekolah.

"Boleh juga gaya si Sasori itu" Karin mengusap dagunya ala detektif sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya... Walaupun Neji tetap lebih kerennnnnnn... Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa" Tenten lagi-lagi heboh sendiri.

"Yokatta ne ~ Sakura-chan" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

**RENCANA 5 BERHASIL!**

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas,,, apa kalian sudah punya rencana dengan pacar-pacar kalian?" tanya Karin sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu! Aku dan Neji akan liburan di pantai hanya berdua saja loh... Kyaaaaaaa... Pasti nanti akan sangat romantis..." Kata Tenten heboh sambil memegang pipinya dengan kedua tangannya sambil bergoyang-goyang.

"Kalau aku dan Sai, akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berkaliling paris.. Kau tau,, Sai mendapatkan undangan istimewa dari gallery terkenal di paris karena lukisan karyanya menjadi juara satu saat kompetisi lukis tempo hari" Ino menceritakan rencananya itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku dan Shikamaru akan hunting dan berkemah di gunung" jawab Temari tanpa kehebohan seperti Tenten atau Ino.

"Umm.. Aku.. Aku.. Diajak Naruto-kun untuk berlibur di vila keluarga Namikaze bersama keluarga Naruto-kun juga" ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Cieeeeeeeeeeee... Kau benar-benar ingin dikenalkan sebagai calon istrinya Naruto rupanya Hinataaaaa" seru teman-temannya bersamaan yang membuat pipi Hinata menjadi bersemu merah.

"Ahh... Ti..tidak begitu kok.." bantah Hinata yang tetap malu-malu. "Umm.. Ngomong-ngomong, Karin-chan mau kemana dengan Suigetsu-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku? Aku dan Suigetsu akan berkeliling Kota dan menginap di penginapan yang berbeda setiap harinya. Ohohohohoho..." kata Karin sambil tertawa ala tante-tante arisan.

"Waaahhhhhh... Kita semua mempunyai rencana yang menarik rupanya... Oh iya,, kalau kau bagaimana Sakura?" tanya Ino. Kemudian wajah Ino berubah menjadi wajah ngeri ketika melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi diam saja ternyata sedang memasang wajah bete yang amat sangat bete entah apa sebabnya.

"Sa..Sakura? Daijoubu?" lanjut Ino.

"Hmmm..." Sakura hanya berguma singkat.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu buruk begitu?" tanya Karin.

Sarura merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. Kertas itu ia berikan kepada teman-temannya dan langsung di baca oleh teman-temannya.

"06.00 sarapan di football Caffe, 07.00 main bola bersama, 09.00 menonton pertandingan sepak bola di stadion, 11.00 ke toko olahraga, 15.00 menonton pertandingan sepak bola di televisi sambil makan siang dirumah, 17.00 jalan-jalan ke pameran olahraga, 20.00 makan malam di Football Caffe. 22.00 bermain PS bola sampai tidur" Temari membaca isi kertas itu keras-keras. Setelah selesai membaca mereka menatap Sakura.

"Jangan-jangan itu..." Tenten sengaja tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Hn.. Itu yang akan kami lakukan selama musim panas setiap hari. Aku menyesal saat itu aku berkata padanya kalau sebenarnya aku ingin main bola bersamanya. Karena hal itu, dia jadi mengira kalau aku benar-benar menyukai sepak bola seperti dirinya. Dan karena hal itu juga,, jadilah jadwal bodoh yang memuakkan ini!" kata Sakura dengan wajah yang amat sangat putus asa.

Teman-temannya menatap Sakura tanpa berkata apapun.

Kemudian...

"Hmpffhh... HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." tawa mereka semua pun meledak bahkan Hinata yang biasanya hanya tersenyum pun, kini ikut tertawa karena ia tak sanggup menahan tawanya lagi. Sakura hanya cemberut dan memandang kesal pada teman-temannya.

"Selamat liburan saja deh untukmu Sakuraaaa... Hahahaha" goda Ino.

"URUSAI!" bentak Sakura. Namun, tawa teman-temannya malah semakin meledak.

**OWARI ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huaaaahhhh….. Selesai juga SasoSakunya..

Gimana? Gak ada romancenya sama sekali ya?

Hehehehehe… Gomen ne minna,, Ame emang suka begitu,, hahay..

Di tunggu Reviewnya ya…

Sampe ketemu di fic Ame yang lainnya ya..

Jaa ne~


End file.
